To qualify electronic devices, extensive testing is carried out to ensure that the devices do not fail in the hands of consumers. Such testing often involves subjecting the electronic device to shocks and vibrations to determine not only whether the devices survive the testing but are able to continue operating nominally while subjected to such shock and vibrations.
Shaker tables are often used for this purpose. The electronic device under test is secured to a shaker table, which then subjects the electronic device under test to vibrations having predetermined peak amplitudes and frequencies. Problems arise in the manner in which the electronic device is secured to the table. Conventionally, to secure the electronic device to the shaker table, a large mass is used to clamp the electronic device to the shaker table, which adds unwanted dynamic inertial force to the system, skewing results. Alternatively, other conventional methods use foam to secure the electronic device to the shaker table, which adds little dynamic inertial force to the system, but does not immobilize the electronic device with respect to the shaker table, causing the electronic device to undesirably jump and knock against the shaker table when the shaker table is turned on, thereby subjecting the electronic device under test to greater stresses than are intended.